The Start of Something Bad (TC)
"The Start of Something Bad" '''is the fourth episode of Season 3 of The Cleansing. '''Synopsis When the new enemy threatens to kill captured people from Quinlos, John has to make a choice. Plot Henry eyes flutter open to see... nothing. It's pitch black. As his eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, he sees a dark figure in the corner of the room. In fact, he sees lots of dark figures. Moans come from all directions and then a lights flicker on above him to reveal that the figures are walkers chained up against the walls. He tries to move but can't because of the restraints on his arms and legs keeping him on a wooden chair in the middle of the room. A door opens up in front of him and Sarah steps in. "Hello, little boy" AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Christian Serratos Also Starring: Andrew Rothenberg Alicia Witt Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing Meanwhile, Chris, Mike, Markus, and Kelly all head into a near by small town to find guns. They stop at a gun store called Dick's Guns and Ammunition. They hop out of their SUV and walk up to the store. "Okay, this is just a quick in and out", Kelly explains. The group nods and they head into the store. Once inside, Markus kills a walker to his right with his machete. The group open up their rucksacks and start taking guns and putting them into their rucksacks. Mike and Kelly venture further into the store killing three roamers along the way. They jump over the counter and walk into the back room. Once in there, they start to kiss each other. Chris and Markus continue taking guns and putting them in their rucksacks. Markus eventually comes across a RPG. "Holy Shit, Chris come look at this" "Chris rushes over to him and asks, " What is it?" Markus turns around and shows him the RPG. "That will come in handy" "It sure will, and I found some rockets for it" "Good Shit Markus" Mike and Kelly come out of the back room. "Find anything in there?", Chris asks. "Nah, just some boxes", Mike answers. "Well look what I found!", Markus exclaims. Mike and Kelly are shocked but before they can say anything, a horde of walkers start banging on the glass windows. "Shit, out the back door.", Kelly says. The group run out the back door just as walkers smash the windows and get in. They run around the side and Mike, who is leading the group to the SUV, shoots a roamer in the head. They barely rush past a part of the horde and finally make it to the car. By this time, the horde realises that the group is at the car so they turn around a start limp towards them. Mike puts on Say Goodbye by Hunters and Collectors and they are off, speeding down the road at 120 miles per back to Quinlos. Back at Quinlos, John talks to Ella about her boyfriend James and comforts her. She suddenly kisses John. He pulls away they both look at each other. Then, John walks out the door not saying a word. He passes by Besheba, who tells him that the supply group is back. John rushes to the front gates, just in time to see Chris, Markus, Mike, and Kelly carrying their rucksacks. He rushes over to Chris and asks them what they got. Chris says they got plenty of guns and a rocket launcher. Just then, the sound of twenty or so cars can be heard and just as the gates are about to close, a semi-trailer comes smashing through with walkers on the back of it. The semi-trailer flips over and crushes half of Markus' body. Walkers start to crawl out of the semi-trailer as more cars come into Quinlos. Sarah jumps out with at least fifty of her crew and start shooting at the people in Quinlos. As people start ducking for cover, the semi-trailer blows up causing Mike to fall to the ground with a burnt back because of the explosion. Around seventy people from Quinlos come storming into battle and begin taking down Sarah's people. Soon, Sarah's crew retreat leaving Sarah alone. She ducks behind a car and then looks over to one of her captives, Henry who is trying to crawl to safety but she stops him. Sarah puts a gun to his head and stands up with him in a headlock to face John and the other members of Quinlos. "Don't fucking shoot, I have one of your own.", she says. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?", John asks with anger. "We just want this place and some of your people" "Well we aren't giving you that. There are almost one hundred of us, and one of you", says John. "That's what I thought you would say" Sarah aims the gun at John and fires sending a bullet into his shoulder but John does nothing. Sarah's eyes widen as she sees John unbutton his top button on his shirt to show that he has a bullet proof vest on. "I've been shot at way to much to not realise I need some extra protection woman. You might want to let the boy go" , John explains. Suddenly, John feels a gun touch up against his head. He turns his head to see Mike pointing the gun at him. "John... I'm sorry" Other Cast Co-Stars * Ned Luke as Michael * Martha Campbell Plimpton as Olivia Deaths * Several members of Sarah's crew * Possibly a few people from Quinlos Trivia N/A